Bionic To The Future: Part 1
by Oliver McFly
Summary: The Elite ANTs find that their actions in the past caused a dystopia, where Kaz is tough and leads a Resistance against the evil Krane, who rules the town. Oliver is crazy, and the Lab Rats are scientists. They need the AlternANTS to help them when they go back in time to stop Krane from being in power once and for all. However, disaster strikes when Tasha falls for the wrong guy!


_Note: Guys, there's a huge gap between this story and ATTWF. You see, I accidentally lost the part where they return to the island, clear Adam's chip, kill Gao-Ricardo, and Chase is possessed by Gao, so they go back in time to get Gao-Ricardo. The time machine went missing, and our heroes learned that if someone sees themself from another time, they faint. They do leave a huge mess, altering their past, but when the time machine is found, it's really suspicious, and Gao-Ricardo is missing. A Back To The Futurey spin on Elite ANT Force. (the series, not the story)._

"We have the time machine. Let's forget our mess, and go back to the future!" said Oliver. They did exactly that, but as soon as Oliver spoke next, he knew something was up. Things had changed. It was a tell-tale sign that read-Oliver winced-Gao-Kraneopolis! "Anyways, here we are, back in good, old, 2018!"

"Okay, let us see what it looks like!" said Douglas.

"Um, Douglas, where's Gao-Kraneopolis?" asked Oliver. "Cause I see it on that sign."

"I don't know, maybe 50 miles down this highway." said Douglas.

"Wait, don't you think that's peculiar?" asked Oliver. "That's where Mission Creek is!"

"Yeah, let us go." said Douglas.

"Oh no- what have we done?" gasped Oliver, clearly shocked, but amazed.

"I guess when we got the time machine we changed our time." said Douglas.

"But what exactly happened? Let's check the archives." Oliver decided.

"And Gao-Krane are still alive and in charge. Alright fly me there. Bree can speed some ANTS, and Skylar can speed some of them too." He said ANTS in a really nasty way.

"Don't call us ANTS like that, Uncle Davenport!" said Chyna.

"Fine." said Douglas.

"They're in charge of the whole country! Re-elect President Gao-Krane! That's what the sign says!" Oliver commented as they left the time machine and saw another sign.

"What?!" screamed the confused Douglas. "That can't be true!  
"By the way, I can't fly, remember? I gave that power to Skylar. I can superspeed with my bionics though." said Oliver.

"Well, superspeed us." said Douglas, angry.

Before he could answer, Olive remarked, "Gao-Krane's president! So crazy!"

"IKR!" said Bree. Fletcher, Skylar, and Angus shared a joke, right before they respectively flew and supersped to the library. There was an enormous sign on the electric fence that said, "Humans Keep Out".

"Well, we can say we are androids. I know. Maybe there is a pocket of resistance we can help." said Douglas.

"Oh, wow- look at that sign!" said Fletcher. "Humans keep out!"

"Pocket of resistance?" asked Oliver, not knowing what the phrase meant.

"People resisting the President." said Douglas. Suddenly, Kaz came out of a manhole.

" Kaz! You're alright!" yelled Oliver. He tried to hug Kaz, who pushed him back and attempted to ignore him.

Did someone say resistance?" asked Kaz.

"No, we said assistance." Douglas replied sarcastically.

Kaz ignored Douglas, but gave Oliver some attention."We only hug underground, Bernstain." said Kaz.

"Sure thing, Mr. Voldemort." said Kaz.

"What the heck are you talking about? Don't call me Voldemort, that is Douglas to you!" shouted Douglas, equally angry and confused.

"But that's what Gao-Krane said to call you. Douglas Voldemort. You have a bad reputation in these parts." said Kaz.

"Where do you come off telling a bionic superhuman he is Voldemort? What is your last name and Oliver's? What did I do?! Tell us everything!" Douglas angrily questioned Kaz.

"My last name is Duncan.I live in Denver, my parents are dead. He says you killed them. Berenstain here was my resistance pal until he started getting to…" Kaz stopped.

"What the heck, that had to be Gao-Krane, I am a good guy." said Douglas.

"To what?" asked Oliver.

"I was a villain but I never killed." Douglas argued.

"To mystical." said Kaz, yet again ignoring Douglas.

"Mystical!" gasped Douglas, to shocked to say much else.

"I mean mysterious. I always mix up words." said Kaz. "Every night, he'd sneak off to the hospital...calling up on these strange teens named the Hendersons…"

"How was that mysterious? Tell us everything you know about what happened and what is going on? Hendersons, eh? Leo told me he went to a different universe and my kids were these snotty kids the Hendersons…" asked Douglas.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, and Daniel Henderson. World's biggest oddballs." said Kaz.

"Duncan tell us everything you know about what is happening and everything that has happened, now!" Douglas threatened.

"So, Oliver never told anyone his whereabouts, started ranting about aliens and superheroes, he was locked in the asylum...but the world started going downhill in 1988." said Kaz, gasping for air.

"Superheroes, huh? The time we are from, Oliver and yourself are superheroes made heroes by aliens." said Douglas. "He must have seen our dimension. And he knows you and him are Oliver saw our world."

"Yes, Oliver did mention Chase Henderson's proton fuser, which could allow him to do that...Travel to another dimension-which is where you're from." said Kaz.

"We need to find Chase Henderson and get him to take us to his lab. Now finish the history so we can create a plan-" said Douglas.

"Oh, that's easy. He works as a security guard in Idaho." said Kaz, interrupting him.

"...To take down Krane." Douglas finished.

"But he is secretly a scientist with a lab in Philadelphia, In a comic book shop." Kaz continued.

"Alright once we know everything here we need to find his lab and save our friends." said Douglas.

"It all began November 5th, 1988. Victor Krane made a million dollars with a horse race." said Kaz. "Anyways, Krane got a very lucky streak. He kept on winning everything. got all the girls...Finally married a nice woman named Tasha. His first creations, Adam, Bree, and Chase, were failures, so he sold them to the Hendersons. He realized he needed androids. Sadly, his androids took over the world, so the human population has greatly decreased...But then he started making unfair laws, thanks to Gao, his new assistant. I started a resistance with these kids from San Francisco to rebel. Their names are Chyna, Fletcher, Angus, and Olive."

"We know them." said Douglas. "Alright, so your Victor is like my brother, because he married Tasha and had those kids ."

"Yes, we're right here." said Chyna, Fletcher, Angus, and Olive.

"Anyways, he jailed you and your brother, Donald. As you guys tried to make his bionic humans good guys." said Kaz.

"Okay. That's what Donald did originally with my kids ." said Douglas.

"Does my other self have bionics, like me?" asked Fletcher.

"Other self!?" asked confused Douglas.

"Yeah, the resistance one hiding underground." said Fletcher.

"Okay, we need to find the resistance members." said Douglas. "Continue Duncan."

"You escaped prison, so you were a fugitive. Someone named Tom Riddle showed up in Denver, but,

Krane knew it was only a fictional name. In fact, he outlawed those books in 2000 because of people comparing him to Voldemort!" said Kaz.

"Was my other self Tom Riddle?" asked Douglas.

"Yes." said Kaz. "They said you stole your brother's name, Donald Mikarmgoll Davenport, and anagrammed it as "Tom Dalnmakgop Valdenort Riddle" or something.

Ignoring this last statement, Douglas asked, "Is he in the resistance?"

"Yes, he is." said Kaz. Leo Dooley, me, Chyna, Angus, Fletcher, Olive, and you make up the resistance. There's also this weirdo named Alan Diaz

"Alan?" gasped Douglas. He'd been shocked far to much that day.

"He was in our group early, but we kicked him out for mutant abilities." said alternate Angus.

"Yes, Alan. We were both born in Philadelphia, and became good friends." said Kaz.

"I know who he is! Where is he? We need him! He is a superhero."

"I won't believe that. This is coming from the guy who killed our parents in the same car wreck!" said Kaz.

"I did not!" argued Douglas.

"But to answer your question, Alan should be at the orphanage, adopted, or he's joined with those Hendersons, and their friends, Gus, Jordan, and Stephanie." said Kaz.

"I know them as well, since they are your friends from our dimension. Continue." said Douglas.

" Your other self intentionally did so because you didn't like my parents, or Horace. They had too many kids, and you were sick of us, as you babysat for us as Tom Riddle. Plus, Horace reminded you of your brother, Donald, who'd died in jail...Yeah, those three were my friends until that fateful visit to my relatives in Denver." said Kaz.

"Donnie is dead. Horace is like Donnie." said Douglas, saddened by the words.

"Exactly." sighed Kaz.

"I could not help killing your parents, can't we go back and save them?" asked Douglas.

"Time-travel is impossible!" said kaz, matter-of-factly.

"Who are your relatives?We might have a time machine." said Douglas.

"You want their names?" asked Kaz. "Amy, Bob, PJ, Teddy, Charlie, Gabe (my look-alike), and Toby Duncan."

"Thanks." said Douglas.

"The idea of you making time machine's crazy. If anything, Adam Henderson,the smartest guy on Earth,would make it." said Kaz.

Bree giggled, "Adam? Smart? You're joking!"

"Adam is the smartest !Adam is my one of my dumb kids!" laughed Douglas.

"What, dad?" asked Daniel and Bree simultaneously.

"No offense." Douglas reassured them.

"Breh Henderson, you are not supposed to be here. But man, you are hot..How is Adam your kid?

And why would he be dumb in your world?" asked Kaz.

"You called me Breh. It's Bree. And thank you.." said Bree, wondering for a sec why the real Kaz had never shown this affection for her...

"From my world he was genetically engineered by me, and he has super-strength, not super-smarts." said Douglas.

" Well, here he was genetically engineered from some of your DNA as well. Krane revealed the sad truth in his autobiography. But he gave them supersmarts. Both Breh and Adam. Chase, he gave strength and speed." said Kaz.

"Ah ha. Do you have the autobiography?" asked Douglas.

"Yep, here. It's called, How Androids Became the Dominant Species." said Kaz.

"Bree and Adam have speed and strength respectively. Okay does it have everything we need to know?" asked Douglas.

"Crazy how your ideas are different... but Chase Henderson was naturally smart- because he had some dna from Albert Einstein…" Kaz began.

"If there is any more information I need it. Or else you meet my blaster. The wrong end of course." said Douglas..

"Well, it's all from his point of view, so it portrays him as a marvelous hero." said Kaz.

But look, the Hendersons and my team do have it all." said Kaz.

"Okay give it to me as it is. I can use all information." said Douglas.

I'll ask them if they want to come…" said Kaz, referring to his team.

"If I go to his Capitol I need to know what it says in the biography." said Douglas.

"No! If they see themselves, they'll faint!" yelled Oliver.

"Where is the capital. All we have is Bree." said Douglas.

"The capital is in Kraneington, K. G." said Kaz. "You could take Bree, if after you arrive at the black house, she superspeeds away.

"How far from Mission Creek." asked Douglas, forgetting to say anything about Bree and the Black House. That was all that slipped out.

"Cross the country." said Kaz

"How far across country? How many miles?" asked Douglas.

"Directly across. The whole length from Gao-Kraneopolis to Alexandria, that's how many miles." said Kaz.

"Okay." said Douglas.

"I'm not Adam or Breh.." Kaz joked.

"Let us load up." said Douglas.

" Let's see: shall we bring the alternANTS?Or the original ANTS?" asked Oliver..

"Where are the Henderson's coordinates? What are alternANTs?" asked Douglas, not getting the joke.

"The alternate ANTS. The other Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus, they're ANTS." said Oliver, explaining it to him.

"Do you need the originals. Why? To help defend the city or do you want the other ANTS to stay here?" Douglas asked Kaz.

"I want the originals to stay here." said Kaz."Okay. Get the alternANTs loaded up.

Do you have a jet or a mode of transport? asked Douglas. "All weapons and tech I might need?I am ready, I have this piece of horse crap to read up for the visit to the capital." The horse crap was, naturally, Krane's autobiography.

"Well, my uncle Bob's car, and here's some liquid bionics, plus our phones and your time machine." said Kaz. He tossed the liquid bionics to Oliver.

"Too free you guys-your government, I mean," Douglas corrected himself.

"Yes, we're all set. Fletcher, Chyna, Olive, Angus hide!" said Oliver.

"Ok." they all replied simultaneously. They then ran and hid. "Alright, I have everything we need in the time machine I have stuff to make your car fly." said Douglas. Suddenly, out of the manhole came the alternANTS. They were all dressed in black, tough guy wear, with dark highlighted hair and fierce shock collars."And my time machine can become a plane." Douglas bragged, ignoring the newcomers.

Kaz laughed. He frankly didn't care if the evilest man on Earth made his car a flying machine. "Just return it in one piece. Uncle Bob's a bit touchy about it." he told the main-timeline people.

"We will. Bob Duncan will have it back. Safe and sound." said Douglas.

"Wonderful. Now, would you like to keep this Leo or take another Leo?" asked Kaz.

"Excuse me?" asked the offended Leo, who ran and hid.

"Does your Leo have bionics? Ours does." said Douglas.

"Just joking. One thing Gao-Krane didn't outlaw! Yes, Leo has bionics, like the Hendersons!" said Kaz. Other Leo came out of his hiding spot at this news.

"Alright. Just let me get the vehicles loaded up and set to fly in cognito." said Douglas.

"Alright! Let's see- some gadgets here.. thanks, Angus, all set! It's a bird! It's a plane!" said Oliver, setting things up.

"Alright, do you AlternANTs know the coordinates? Where we are going?" Douglas asked.

"Yes, they all know the coordinates, as do I. The coordinates are 88.33 N and 77.88 S." said Kaz

"Thanks, we will follow you!" said Douglas. "You should fly the plane."

"Why can't we all go together?" asked Oliver.

"Well, we can if we load the car into the jet." said Douglas.

"You're free to do that." said Kaz. Skylar jumped with excitement, and grabbed the car, tossing it into the luggage compartment. THe alternate versions of Angus and Olive ran after it.

"Why is she so happy?" asked Kaz.

"She's been longing to use super-strength for ages!" said Oliver. "Will you fly us there?"

"Sorry, but I must keep an eye on your Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, and Angus,as well as Douglas and 's always a chance they'll be discovered! So, no." said Kaz.

"It's okay." said Douglas as they boarded the plane, and he got in the driver's seat, logging the coordinates into autopilot. What's the city called again?"

"Alexandria, Kraneington, K. G. That's the state of Krane-Gao." said Kaz, who was proud to be gifted at geography.

"Why do I have to stay?" asked Douglas, not getting which Douglas Kaz was talking about.

"You don't have to stay! I was talking about Mr. Riddle!" Kaz yelled.

"Wait, I thought we were going to get the Hendersons!" said Douglas."Where are they?

"Oh, they live in Philadelphia, Kranesylvania, a few states up. It's headquarters is a comic shop called the Domain...where I used to spend days with Gus and Oliver before the incident." Kaz cried a little as he said this.

"Okay. We need to go there first. Good thing my onboard system knows where it is. Which incident are you speaking of?" asked Douglas.

"Yes, it is a good thing! The incident where you-Mr. Riddle, I mean,-killed my parents!" said Kaz, looking at Douglas with contempt. "And me and my 11 sibs had to fit into the crowded house of our aunt and uncle."

"I bet it was! Adam told me about a chance meeting with your cousin PJ, who said he had 4 siblings, 3 of whom were crazy." said Douglas

"Alan and I were in the car wreck as well. There's still scars on our foreheads from the sure do have a crowd. Teddy, Gabe, PJ, Charlie-" said Kaz, who didn't like listening to his Douglas.

"And Toby Wan Kenobi." Douglas interjected, for he had been a fan of Kaz's cousin, Teddy, due to her web series, "Good Luck Charlie." Kaz finally decided to listen to him.

"And to fit me, Kyle, Kenny, Kasey, Kasey, K, Kali, etc. in with them...Yeah, Toby came later! As a crazy surprise!" said Kaz, sighing and laughing at the size of his family.

"They needed a tent!" laughed Douglas

"Yep! Now, there were 17 kids! Thankfully, a few moved out for a good reason." continued Kaz.

"Alright, we are leaving." said Douglas.

"For college. Kay, bye, then!" Kaz finished.

"No for Pennsylvania to get the Henderson's." said Douglas, as he didn't understand the words Kaz had just said, which was funny, because Kaz was always the one who everyone could understand. It was Oliver whom Douglas had thought wasn't always understood.

"No, my siblings and cousins left for college I mean." said Kaz, who didn't know much about Kranesylvania, as it was now called,-he'd been a bad history student and dropped out of high school. "Anyways, you're the ones now heading to Kranesylvania! Bye!" They whole team waved to Kaz, and boarded the airplane. No one made a single noise, to marveled by the plane flying and wanting to look at the scary, desolate, apocalyptic landscape covered in smoke that lay below.

"Wow, riding in the sky is so awesome!" said mainstream Oliver when they were up in the air. He turned to face his alternate twin. Oliver was curious to learn about his life, and began bombarding him with questions."Fletcher, what's your life been life? Were our parents ever divorced in your timeline, as we come from another one?" Oliver interrogated.

"Yeah... It's... Yeah." sighed Fletcher, very different from his confident, mainstream counterpart.

"How have things been different in Gao-Krane world? Were you enrolled in the ANT program prior to joining the resistance?" Oliver continued.

"Yes, of course. Best uhh... Something years of my life." said Fletcher, tense and not willing to describe it anymore. They sat in silence the next few minutes, waiting to see the Hendersons. Oliver did not dare bother him again.


End file.
